Two of a Kind
by Areyl
Summary: Tori and her friends are seeing double when Beck's cousin, Danny, comes to Hollywood Arts for a visit. It seems like everybody wants a piece of Danny and all Beck wants is for him to be treated like a normal guy. What kinds of twisted antics will Tori and the gang get into to make Danny feel welcome? Read and find out! Takes place after "Tori Goes Platinum". Some Bori.
1. Chapter One: Double Vision

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from _Victorious _and _Twisted._

_So this idea just came to me today, and I was so amused by it that I just had to go and write it down. By all means, the story is not meant to be taken too seriously lol. I hope you guys get a kick out of it. Happy reading!_

* * *

**Chapter One: Double Vision**

It was lunchtime on another typical day at Hollywood Arts. The student body buzzed with eager chatter as the guidance counselor, Lane, went around shaking hands with students to show off his new ranch-scented lotion. Sinjin was creeping from table to table asking if anyone wanted to be in his latest film project about the effects of the overconsumption of bibble. So far he didn't have any volunteers; not even Cat, who was two weeks clean from the delectable British snack.

"So Beck," Tori started as she squeezed some ketchup onto her burger. "When is your cousin coming to visit?"

"He's supposed to be here later tonight," Beck replied before taking a sip of his lemonade. "I already got permission from the principal to let him come to school with me tomorrow."

"What's his name again?" Andre asked.

"Danny," Beck replied. "He lives in New York. My Aunt Karen says he's been having a rough time adjusting to his new school so she figured he could use a break."

Upon recognizing the name, Jade's interest was instantly piqued.

"Wait," she said, leaning in. "Isn't he the one who went to juvie for murdering your aunt?"

Silence plummeted to the table like a bomb as everyone stopped what they were doing and slowly turned to look at Beck.

"Was that really necessary, Jade?" Beck said, annoyed that she had to reveal something so personal about his family.

Jade raised her hands up in defense. "I was just asking."

"So wait, it's true?" Robbie jumped in, trying to hide the apprehension in his voice. "He really murdered your aunt?"

Beck let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, unsure of how to answer his friend's question.

"Look, it's all in the past now," he explained. "Trust me, Danny's a good guy. He just needs someone to give him a chance."

"That's what they said about my brother once," Cat said, twirling velvety red locks of hair around her finger. "Right before my parents took him to the 'special' hospital after he tried to give our neighbors' kid a haircut."

Cat began giggling to herself as the group exchanged uncertain glances. If what Jade said about Beck's cousin was true, then it was going to be the first time any one of them will have ever meet a real-life murder. The mere thought of it sent an uneasy chill down their spines; except Jade of course, who seemed to find a strange fascination with the whole idea. But who could expect anything less from a typical day in Hollywood Arts?

* * *

The next morning, Tori was at her locker retrieving some books when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and immediately screamed at the sight before her as her books fell with a resounding _THUD! _on the floor. Was she seeing double?!

"Whoa, calm down, Tori," Beck said, gesturing at his look-alike. "It's just my cousin, Danny."

"Hey, nice to meet you," Danny greeted.

It took a while for Tori to comprehend Beck's words as her mind tried to process the sight of two Becks standing before her. Meanwhile, Danny had bent down to pick up Tori's books and was holding them out to her. For two cousins, they looked eerily identical. The only differences were that Danny's hair was a little longer than Beck's and was tied back into a ponytail and that he had grown out some facial hair. But other than that, Tori could have easily mistaken him for Beck.

At length, Tori took her books from Danny and smiled warily.

"I'm sorry for staring," she stammered. "You guys just look so much alike."

Beck and Danny's brows simultaneously knitted in confusion, making Tori wonder if she was in some kind of twisted dream.

"Really?" Danny said. "That's the first time I've ever heard that."

"Yeah," Beck said, equally confused. "I don't think we look anything like each other."

"You're kidding…" Tori muttered, staring pointedly at the two boys.

Just then, Andre, Robbie and Cat approached the group.

"Hey guys, what's – whoa!" Andre faltered upon seeing Beck and Danny standing side-by-side.

Also taken aback by the sight, Robbie took off his glasses and wiped them clean for good measure, while Cat walked right up to Danny and started poking his shoulder to check if he was real.

"Beck, I didn't know you had a twin!" Cat exclaimed, her eyes wide with child-like wonder.

"He's not my twin, Cat," Beck explained. "That's my cousin, Danny. This is Andre, Robbie and Cat."

"Dude, has anyone ever told you guys that you look alike?" Andre said, squinting his eyes at the two boys.

Danny smirked. "Well that would make it the second time in my life that I've heard that."

"And it probably won't be the last," Tori said as she closed her locker door.

Suddenly the bell sounded throughout the school, prompting students to rush off to their first class. As the gang made their way down the hall, Cat's eyes lit up with realization.

"Hey, Beck can be at two places at once and no one would ever know the difference!"

The others muttered indistinct sounds of agreement while Beck rolled his eyes at the ludicrous thought and Danny chuckled in amusement. Somehow Beck already knew it was going to be a long and crazy week.

* * *

_Your thoughts and comments would be greatly appreciated :-). Please leave a review!_


	2. Chapter Two: A Bold Move

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from _Victorious _and _Twisted._

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Bold Move**

By Beck's second class, a horde of girls had amassed and trailed behind him and his cousin down the halls of Hollywood Arts. Each girl pushed and shoved and craned their necks simply to steal a glance at the dangerously attractive newcomer. While Beck was somewhat used to the unwelcomed attention, he felt bad and slightly embarrassed that Danny had to undergo the madness. He came here after all to feel some sense of normalcy, not to be gawked at like some animal at a zoo. Danny however didn't seem to mind. In fact, he preferred the positive attention over being called "socio" and being treated as an outcast like they did at Green Grove High.

Upon arriving at Sikowitz's class, Beck quickly scanned the room and found two empty chairs between Tori and Jade. In light of the incident that happened over two weeks ago where he and Tori almost kissed, the placement of those seats were just a little too ironic for Beck's taste. Nevertheless, he decided to bite the bullet and slid into the seat next to Tori, leaving the chair next to Jade open for Danny to occupy.

"Hey Beck," Tori said, flashing him an alluring smile that nearly stole his breath away.

Before Beck could say anything, he heard Sikowitz call out, "Great Gandhi! Do my eyes deceive me?!"

Sikowitz, with his disheveled hair and his garish pants, moved from his spot in front of the room to lean over the first row of chairs and scrutinize Beck and Danny. His eyes moved from one boy to the other and then back; the look of disbelief was plastered all over his face.

"Either I'm getting old and my vision's giving out or that coconut fell a little too hard on my head yesterday."

"Relax, Sikowitz," Beck said with an exasperated sigh. "This is my cousin, Danny. He's visiting from New York."

"Well of course!" Sikowitz exclaimed as he smacked his head with the palm of his hand. "It should come as no surprise that debonair good-looks would run in Beck's family. Now why don't you girls scat! There's clearly nothing to see here."

He moved towards the back of the room to shoo the crowd of girls that had gathered by the classroom door.

"Only four hours in and you already have a fan club," Jade said with a slight smirk as she sharpened her black-polished nails with a nail file.

Danny chuckled. "I gotta say this school really knows how to make a guy feel welcomed."

Meanwhile Cat had turned around in her seat in front of Jade and was laughing as she crossed her eyes repeatedly.

"Hey look," she said airily. "When I cross my eyes like this I can see four Becks!"

"Alright class," Sikowitz said after resuming his place up front. "Let's get down to another lesson in _acting._"

He spread his arms out in dramatic flair before producing two copies of a script from his shirt pocket.

"Now remember, this week's lesson is on really delivering those emotionally-driven scenes like the one we're going to run through now." Sikowitz cleared his throat before continuing. "The scene is about a man who's trying to convince his girlfriend to stay with him after she finds out he's been diagnosed with terminal baldness. It is not at all based on any real-life events. I repeat: it is in no way shape or form based on _anyone's _life experience."

The students just stared blankly at their teacher, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat at his own futile attempt to cover up the painfully obvious truth.

"Okay, well let's see. Who shall be our first two victims?" he said looking around the room. "Mmm…Jade, if you would be so kind."

He gestured at the makeshift stage behind him and Jade, with a roll of her eyes, moved to the front of the room.

"And Danny!"

Danny perked up at the sound of his name, unsure if he had heard the eccentric teacher correctly.

"Me?" he said, pointing to himself.

Sikowitz nodded. "I believe you're the only Danny in this class, yes."

"But I don't really have any background in acting," Danny said with a sheepish grin.

"Neither do these guys," Sikowitz countered, moving his arm in a sweeping motion at the rest of the class. "Why do you think they're taking this class?"

Quickly realizing that there was no way out of doing this scene, Danny grabbed a copy of the script from Sikowitz and claimed a spot on the stage next to Jade. The other students watch in eager anticipation as Jade and Danny skimmed through the script to identify their lines and get into character.

"And action," Sikowitz cued as soon as he was sure the two students were ready.

As a natural-born actress, Jade jumped effortlessly into the scene and managed to make her blue-green eyes well up with tears.

"So is it true what the doctor said?" she asked, her voice cracking a little. "Is your hair really going to get thinner as the years pass?"

"I'm afraid so," Danny dismally replied as his gaze dropped to the floor.

Jade choked back a sob and swiftly turned her back to Danny. The class watched, engrossed in the scene, as Danny reached out as if to grasp Jade's shoulder but never actually touching her.

As he pulled his arm back, he said, "Just because my hair is falling out doesn't mean our love has to die with it."

"But how can you expect me to be seen with a man who has _no hair_!"

By now Jade had turned to face Danny with tears streaming down her face. Danny had to hand it to her. Jade's acting nearly had him convinced that she was actually crying. Unsure of how to effectively deliver the last part of the scene, Danny quickly read over the last line and decided to put his own twist to it.

"The only thing that should matter is that we love each other, hair or no hair."

And with that, he cupped Jade's face with his hands and pulled her in for a kiss. Caught completely off guard, Jade's eyes widened in pure shock for a brief moment before she closed them and kissed him back. In the audience, Tori and her friends watched with mouths gaping wide open. Even Beck, who was usually Mr. Calm-Cool-and-Collected, was thrown off kilter by the scene that was playing out before him.

At length, Danny broke the kiss and left Jade in a heated daze while Sikowitz called "end scene". The rest of the class clapped hesitantly for the couple as they attempted to recover of the initial shock of what they had witnessed.

"Your cousin's got some bold moves, Beck," Andre said, sounding impressed. "I would've been scared of Jade biting my tongue off if I tried to pull something like that."

"Tell me about it," Tori agreed as she watched Jade and Danny return to their seats.

"No experience in acting, huh?" Sikowitz said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Danny.

Danny simply shrugged and with a knowing smile replied, "I guess I know a thing or two about putting on a front."

* * *

_Please take a few minutes to write a review. Thanks a million!_


End file.
